Chapter 309
|image = Rai wings3.png |Release Date = 23 December 2013 |Chapter = 309 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 308 |Next Chapter = Chapter 310}}The chapter starts with Frankenstein explaining to the 9th Elder why he started researching about the powers of the Nobles and Werewolves; he didn't start it to fulfill the greed of a few powerful human beings. But the 9th Elder corrects him, saying that Frankenstein himself belongs to that category of powerful humans. Frankenstein becomes irritated and tells him that his motivations were different from the Union's from the very start and that he started researching about the powers of Nobles and Werewolves to find a way of protecting humans and make their lives more comfortable, free from danger. The 9th Elder rebukes him of sacrificing the lives of many humans in order to gain his current power and that his motivations produced the same outcome to that of the Union. He adds that there is no way Frankenstein gained his powers without experimenting excessively. Frankenstein agrees that he did perform lots of experiments but he did so on his own body as he had no spare people to experiment on: he was an experimental sample from the beginning. The 9th Elder is very surprised to hear this but Frankenstein reveals that he used few Nobles (taken in by humans) for his experiments as well when they came for his life. The 9th Elder asks him if he is also going to claim the taking of the Dark Spear being justified as it is also a product of his researches. But Frankenstein reveals that the Dark Spear was actually made by the Union. He then reveals that they still stole his hypothesis and theories, and used that as basis for the creation of Dark Spear. The Union caused many wars and plagues which resulted in the loss of many lives of clueless humans so that Dark Spear can be created from their souls. Frankenstein couldn't let the evil doing continue and therefore he took the Dark Spear. The 5th Elder is disgusted hearing man's inhumanity to mankind and realizes why the weapon radiated such repugnant aura. Frankenstein offers to return the Spear if they need it but the 9th Elder suspects that he is joking. However, Frankenstein throws the Spear at the 9th Elder and he catches it with joy whilst slightly confused. Then, the Dark Spear starts to consume the 9th Elder rapidly and Frankenstein asks humorously why he is screaming if he wanted it so much. The 5th Elder decides against rescuing the 9th Elder as the 2nd Elder ordered her to avoid any direct clashes with The Noblesse and anyone associated with him. After the Dark Spear has consumed the 9th Elder, Frankenstein retrieves it and asks the 5th Elder if she had any business with him. However, she sardonically says that she has stayed back only to admire Frankenstein's 'cute face'. Not many people possess such attractive appearance so she wants to enjoy it as much as possible while she has the chance. Frankenstein is a bit confused but he hears a series of explosions and realizes that his master is in danger. The next scene features Rai battling Roctis. The children are put down softly on the ground and Roctis claims that Rai has indeed become weaker due to the incident. He also claims that he had got stronger since the incident due to human technology and Rai is saddened to realize that is the path Roctis chose to take. Roctis confirms that the experiment was a massive gamble but he agreed on it to gain the power to protect Ignes. Rai once again asks him if he still wants to protect his daughter, who claimed the lives of many innocent humans (and nobles alike). Roctis replies that he will do anything for his daughter. There is a moment of calmness and then Roctis swings his whip to cut ground open. Rai protects himself from the attack by summoning a ball of red aura around him. After further attacks on Rai (which are all easily blocked), Roctis pleads for him to stop wasting his life force and live the rest of his life in calmness as the previous Lord always wanted him to. Rai retorts Roctis that he has become talkative, unlike his usual self. Roctis swings his whip at Rai and Rai counters it by shooting a blood energy beam and the two clash; Rai's energy beam triumphs and cuts through the force of Roctis' soul weapon and Roctis, very surprised, just manages to dodge the beam. Roctis swings his whip at Rai again but Rai deflects the attack simply by waving his hand across. He then shoots a quick blood blast at Roctis, who is very shocked to see his attack so easily blocked, takes the hit. Roctis recovers, irritated as Frankenstein arrives at his master's side. Roctis greets Frankenstein but Frankenstein is shocked to see his drastically different appearance. He then asks Rai to let him take over but Rai tells him that he has to perform his duty (as The Noblesse) and asks him to take care of the children. Frankenstein submits to the command but is saddened by Rai's actions. Roctis starts physical modification with a yell as the blood-red color of his eyes disappear, revealing a much stronger Roctis. Frankenstein is shocked to learn that Roctis, who was a clan leader has also physically modified himself. Roctis' eyes are full of electric green aura but Rai looks at him unemotionally. Roctis roars and swings his whip at Rai more aggressively which creates a massive explosion. However, as the dust clears, Roctis trembles in fear to see Rai's glowing eyes and blood-red wings revealing his Blood Demon self. Category:Chapters